


in a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

by ohmyreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, healing the wounds left by tros, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyreylo/pseuds/ohmyreylo
Summary: " 'What was your first kiss like?'  Rey whispers, eyes straining to find stars behind the clouds."this is 100% fluff featuring embarrassing first kiss stories, a shooting star (maybe), and lots of ben solo cuteness.(author does not know how to do summaries, she sends her apologies)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	in a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my betas on twitter, @reylotrashfire and @reylomami   
> you were both an enormous help!
> 
> also hugs and thanks to my friend @riseofkylos for being there to listen to me ramble fic ideas and hyping me up <3

Rey and Ben are lying in the grass of Han and Leia’s backyard, staring at the darkened sky. 

It had become a nightly tradition for them in recent months. His parents had taken Rey in last year. Ben had thought the girl (who was 16 at the time; a year younger than himself) an annoyance at first.  _ His parents barely paid  _ him  _ any attention- and now they’re moving in another kid? _ But annoyance turned to tolerance and tolerance to a tentative friendship and then one day he suddenly realized he could not imagine a life without her. Even if he could, he wouldn’t want to live in it. He wouldn’t trade anything for these quiet nights with her. Neither would she. 

“What was your first kiss like?” Rey whispers, eyes straining to find stars behind the clouds. 

Ben cringes at the memory. “Humiliating.”

Confusion marks her face as she turns to look at him, the dewy grass tickling her cheek. 

With anyone else he’d be reluctant to tell this story, but not with Rey. He doesn’t think he could keep a secret from her even if he tried. “It was in eighth grade.” He starts, not taking his eyes off the sky. Hers were on him; he could feel it. “I was at lunch, sitting alone like usual, when the most popular girl in school sat down beside me and started talking to me.”  _ Should’ve known it was a joke right from the start. No one wanted to be around  _ him. “It wasn’t that I was into her or anything but I had never had any friends at school,”  _ or at all, _ “so I was just happy that  _ anyone _ wanted to sit by me.” He cringes as he remembers his elation and the embarrassment that followed.  _ Stupid, stupid. _ “She told me that she had a crush on me and then she-” He takes a deep breath before quickly finishing, “then she kissed me in the middle of the crowded cafeteria while her friends and everyone else watched and laughed. I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life.” It  _ still  _ humiliates him to this day. 

Rey’s hand finds his in the darkness, squeezing it in comfort. “I’m sorry. That sounds terrible.” 

He huffs in amusement. “Terrible is an understatement.” Turning to meet her eyes, he asks, “What about yours?”

Now it’s her turn to look away, eyes returning to the midnight above them as she dredges through the uncomfortable memory.

“Freshman year homecoming dance. I went with my boyfriend of just about a week. We were slow dancing and he just kissed me all of a sudden.” She, too, cringes with the recollection. “Just a little peck. It wasn’t bad, really. It was just… unexpected. I really wasn’t ready for that and I wished he would’ve at least asked me first. Later I found out that Poe was behind me mouthing “kiss her!” over my shoulder.”  _ Sounds about right.  _ While Ben isn’t friends with the guy, he knows him well enough through Rey, who shakes her head, rolling her eyes at the memory. “I think mine was better than yours, at least.” 

He grins. “Yours still sounds terribly awkward.” 

Groaning, she assures him, “Oh, it was. I spent the next slow song hiding at the snack table.”

He laughs. A real laugh that shows his teeth and crinkles his eyes. Rey loves to see him like this.

After the laughter fades, she asks, “Do you ever wish you could do it over? Have another first kiss?”

“All the time” he confesses to the sky.

When Rey shifts beside him he realizes their hands are still clasped together between them. They’ve never done anything like it before, but somehow it feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

“Look!” Rey exclaims, her other arm pointing above them. “A shooting star!”

“Rey, that’s a plane.”

“Shh!” she hisses, eyes squeezed shut. “I’m making my wish.” 

When she opens her eyes, she finds Ben staring at her with a strange look on his face. 

“What did you wish for?” she whispers, suddenly breathless.

His eyes flicker to her lips and Rey sucks in a breath.  _ He isn’t- He doesn’t-... Is he?  _ If she were being honest with herself, she’s been enamored with him for months but- she never imagined he felt the same. Once they had given up their pretenses of being “enemies”, the two had become friends fairly quickly, sure, but it was just friendship to him. Or, so she thought.  _ Was she imagining things or was he leaning towards her? _

_ No _ .  _ No, not imagining things _ . He’s definitely moving closer to her and she can’t help but be drawn into his gravity. He meets her eyes with an unspoken question and her gaze flickers to his mouth in response. 

His lips press against hers, slowly and gently as if he’s afraid of her reaction. They’re softer than she thought they’d be. Her fingers are quick to reach out to him, tangling in his hair and tugging him closer to her. 

Rey is about to pull away, dizzy with giddiness and needing very much to take a breath, when Ben is forced to break the kiss first due to the smile that’s splitting his face in half. She’s never seen him like this before. So carefree. Nothing like the self-conscious, tight lipped smirk she’s used to seeing from him. She decides in this exact moment that she’d do anything to make him smile like this every day. 

“What is it?” she asks him, after recovering the ability to speak.

“It’s nothing,” he tells her with a peck to her forehead. “I was just thinking,” he moves back to look her in the eyes, a hand reaching out to caress her cheek. “I want this to be my first kiss.”

She smiles at him and snuggles up against his side, resting her head on his chest. “I want this to be my first kiss, too.”

They’re looking up at the stars again when Rey remembers their conversation from earlier. “You never answered my question. What did you wish for?” 

“This. I wished for this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you all enjoyed some fluff in this dark time.
> 
> please consider checking out my other works!
> 
> such a funny thing- modern AU with a forcebond twist! (wip)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737394/chapters/41848259
> 
> hocus pocus roses- funny short modern AU one-shot  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444279
> 
> never not (thinking about you)- ex high school sweetheart one-shot with angst & smut  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335659
> 
> rise- tros spec with forceghosts and no (permanent) deaths :,)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849829
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @riseofreylo :)


End file.
